


Rey: Solo

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Female Solo, Masturbation, PWP, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: After making contact through their force bond, Rey can't stop thinking about Kylo. Pretty much just shameless solo PWP. There will be one more chapter of more smut to follow :D





	Rey: Solo

Rey rolled over with an agitated huff. She’d been tossing and turning for the past three and a half hours, trying in vain to silence her thoughts just long enough for sleep to overtake her. Of all the thoughts swimming through her mind, the most persistently bothersome one was the almost tangible sensation of the memory of ever so briefly touching his hand. 

She sat up frustrated with herself. It was as though merely remembering the feeling of their Force bond manifesting itself physically, would make it happen again. Maybe that’s what I want, she thought to herself before shaking her head and trying to push that desire to the very deepest place she could muster. What if...her thoughts trailed off as she flopped back down defeatedly. 

What was the worst that could happen if she indulged in such fantasies though? She could help but wonder if maybe just getting it out of her system would be enough to end the madness for even just a short while. 

For the first time since they’d momentarily made contact, she allowed herself to really remember the feeling of his fingertips against hers. And for the first time since he’d touched her, she wondered what would have happened if he’d intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked around nervously, as though she was afraid he might catch her thinking about such frivolous things. 

Closing her eyes again she imagined what it would feel like if perhaps he’d have run his fingers up her arms and along her shoulders. She shivered for a moment and then wondered what if he’d wrapped his hands around the base of her neck ever so gently and--

Cursing out loud, she stopped herself before she could allow herself to continue any further. This is ludacris, she thought silently. I must be losing my mind! 

Now that she’d begun though, she found it hard to stop thinking about him. She allowed herself to return to the scenario she’d crafted in her imagination. What if he wrapped his hands around the base of my neck...and kissed me. 

In that moment she gave a ragged sigh as she found herself longing to know what that would feel like; to have him hold her like that, to kiss her like that. Her face grew warm as she imagined his hands trailing down her body, carefully removing her clothing. Before she even realized it, her hand had dipped below her waistband and she was imagining that it wasn’t her hand between her legs, but his.

Rey was past the point of feeling shame now. For days she’d completely repressed any notion of yearning for his touch. Now that she was finally indulging, she could barely control herself. She imagined what his hands would feel like the first time they caressed her soft skin. At first she thought about his hands shrouded by the thick leather gloves he wore. She wondered what the cool leather would feel like against all the sensitive places she longed to be touched. Then she pictured him removing those gloves with his teeth and finally giving her the skin to skin contact she so desperately craved.

Her fingers were now stroking her clit as she envisioned him straddling her, ready to take her as his own. The sight of him atop her was as clear in her mind’s eye as it would have been if he was right there in person. She thought about what it would feel like to have him enter her and fill her. She gasped audibly as she let her fingers slide inside of her. She moved them in and out at the same pace she imagined him using. 

She whispered his name as her thoughts turned to him growing rougher with her. She imagined herself begging, pleading for him to take her harder. Her one hand toyed with her clit while the other stroked her g-spot. She felt herself close to release and suddenly she called out his name.

She laid on the bed in a heap as her body recovered from the waves of pleasure that had just overtaken her senses. Her labored breathing gradually slowed as she relaxed against the hard mattress. 

* * *

Kylo Ren was awoken from his slumber to the piercing sound of his name, his real name, being called out like a ghost in the night. He wasn’t entirely sure if the sound was real or just the remnants of a dream that hadn’t quite dissipated. 

He contemplated whether the voice was really Rey’s. It sounded a bit like hers, but the tone was hoarse and had the faintest crack as it cried out. He wondered if he ought to reach out to her. Perhaps she was in trouble, or in pain.

Then again, he’d heard the sound of her shouting in pain and this was nothing like that. This was more urgent, more…

His face grew white hot and he looked away, despite being completely alone in his quarters. Now he didn’t know what to do. Clearly she hadn’t meant to actually call for him, or had she? He was having a hard time even piecing together fragments of a cohesive thought. A cocky smile had spread across his face as he accepted that his theory as to what she’d been up to when she’d accidentally made contact, may actually be true.

Despite wanting more than anything to respond to her right then, he held back. The beginnings of a plan formulated in his head and a devilish look crossed over his face. Tomorrow night, he was going to see if his hunch would be proven true.


End file.
